Until Next Time
by Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness
Summary: Kagome is on her way to tell Inuyasha her feelings but someone stops by to... talk... to her. Who is he... and what does this person want? Read to find out. I know I suck at summaries but I didn't know what else to put. Song fic for first chapter. SessKag
1. First Meeting

Hey people this is my first fanfiction that I plan on finishing! Yay me! So please review! I so have to know how I'm going on this. Anyway, this is going to be a song fic with the song I'm with you by Avril Lavigne.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha that's Rumiko Takahashi's job though I wish I did own Sesshoumaru, who wouldn't! I also don't own the song, I don't sing that good, though my friends disagree with me.

**Now on with the story!**

Until Next Time

It had been two years since Naraku's demise and the group had still not finished finding all of the shards. Inuyasha was still his moody self, Shippo was still the little fox kit he was just a bit taller, Sango and Miroku found their love in one another and were planing on getting married after the jewel was completed since Miroku's wind tunnel was now gone. Kagome, she was ready to confess her feelings to Inuyasha, it took her two years and she still didn't know how to tell him. She knew he still loved Kikyo but she just wanted him to know, even if he didn't return the affection she held for him.

**I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There' nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there' no sound **

'Maybe he will, maybe he won't love me back. Either way, he should know.' She climbed over the rim of the well with that thought rushing through her head. She took a deep breath trying to overcome the butterflies that were now everywhere in her stomach. Smiling towards the sun, she relaxed cherishing the moment for one day she knew she wouldn't be able to return. She'd miss the people and the things she knew she'd never see again. "Why does it have to be this way?" She said to no one in particular. Kagome put on her fake bright smile and got up to get over the sadness that was consuming her. 'I wonder where he is this time? He's never this late.' Kagome wondered. She sighed and walked on the path to the village by herself, not noticing the pair of eyes observing her every move.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you**

All of a sudden it started down pouring, and Kagome hid under a huge tree for shelter. "It's probably just a quick shower, it should go away in a few minutes or so." She said to the sky. But the rain just kept coming down. After about an hour Kagome got worried, Inuyasha nveer came to get her and she kept getting shivers and no just from the cold, she knew someone was watching her but she just didn't know who. Finally, she got sick of it and stood up. "Who ever you are that's watching, come out! I know you're here! So knock it off!" She yelled. But as soon as she did she regretted even coming back.

**I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone **

Sesshoumaru slowly came out of the bushes. "Miko, what is my weak half brother thinking, leaving you out here all by yourself when any demon could easily kill you?" He said in his normal emotionless tone. "Most want you dead, miko. And that mutt would never know you were dead until he came upon your decaying body. For the rain will have washed away your very existence." Kagome just stood there amazed. He was talking to her, no warning her. This wasn't the Sesshoumaru she knew.

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea **

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you **

"Why are you really here Sesshoumaru? You wouldn't just come here to tell me this. If you want something, your going to have to tell me." She answered mockingly. She swore she saw his eye twitch at her comment. 'What is he doing here it's really bothering me. And why is he still here? Shouldn't he have left? He's so confusing.' All of these questions were going through her mind so fast she didn't even see him walk right up to her.

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea **

"Miko, what is bothering you?" He asked. 'Why does she not fear me? This Sesshoumaru will not allow this weak human to confuse him.' She looked up and jumped. 'God, he's everywhere!' "Your ignoring the question Sesshoumaru." "This Sesshoumaru does not have to answer the questions of a pathetic human. Now, miko answer, what bothers you to were you, are not afraid of this Sesshoumaru?" He asked glaring at the young human that resembled Rin by far.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you **

She rolled her eyes. 'What's up with the I'm so mighty mood. God, talk about stuck up, or maybe just majorly vain. "If you really want to know I was waiting for Inuyasha to come and take me to the village, but he never really came." Kagome looked at her feet. She couldn't believe she was showing weakness toward to Sesshoumaru, but, maybe he wouldn't say anything.

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**

This miko confused him. She showed so many emotions at once it was clouding his senses. Her aura also kept changing colors, colors that he didn't know. The few that he did know were only red, blue, and black. Meaning anger, sadness, and evil. The ones she showed were confusing. Colors like, pink, purple, yellow, and even white.

**Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...**

"Miko..."

TBC...

So what did you guys think? Please review . . . I mean really, this is kinda my first fanfiction. Be nice to me, if you do flame me, don't freak out on me! God. Well I guess I better get going. I have to update sooner or later. Give me some ideas on what to write about later too! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors my computer doesn't like me to much lately lol ja-ne!

Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness


	2. Agreements

Okay... hey sorry for not updating for, like, ever. I was having a hard time with my parents, animals, the computer, school stuff, etc. So it sucked. But I'm here now and I'm going to be trying to finish this darn story. Also, thank you so much for the reviews they made me so happy! You have no idea! It completely lightened up my day. Again thank you so much I really appreciate everything. Now on with the next chapter you guys want, hopefully!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha... duh.

Chapter 2

"Miko..." He said in a annoyed tone. This miko was really starting to aggravate him, with her damn human emotions.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru, what do you want? You never seem to answer my question, what do _you_ want." She said emphasizing on the word just to push him a bit. She continued staring up at the cloudy sky, twirling her hair around her finger out of boredom, not even noticing the glares being sent to her from the demon lord.

He took a silent, but noticeable, deep breath. This miko child just annoyed him to no end. She didn't fear him, she didn't watch her mouth when she spoke to him, barely even noticed how he could easily kill her in a mere second. This was rare, everyone feared him. Besides Rin, she was an exception, still this amused him in a way. After he calmed his raging beast he asked her, "I am in need of you to babysit Rin, I have a meeting with the Eastern Lord and I do not wish to leave her with Jaken for a long period of time." He then turned away and continued. " Also, she seems quite fond of you and wished to see you again sometime."

Kagome blinked and looked up at the demon lord. He wanted her to watch Rin? This was new, but, it didn't seem Inuyasha cared. He won't mind if I'm gone an extra two days or so. He shouldn't even notice, since Naraku was gone and Sango and Miroku were together, no one said she couldn't go somewhere new. "I guess I could Sesshoumaru, I see no reason not to. It doesn't seem Inuyasha is going to come for me." She looked down at the ground sadly.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you miko for agreeing, though I wasn't going to give you a choice in the matter it makes it much easier." He looked at her again wanting to know her response this time. He saw her aura flash dark red and he was shocked for a minute but surely didn't show it.

She stood up and glared at him. "One my name is Kagome use it! I use yours! Get it right, here let me help you! Say it with me now... KA-GO-ME! Got it? Second, what has given you the right to say that I have no choice to do what you want me to! Hm? One thing pal, and where I come from, the demons are long gone! Yeah! Completely! Dead, poof, none! So, I could march right on home and not help if you if I felt like it, I'm doing this for Rin. Not you!" Kagome breathed heavily trying to calm herself down.

Sesshoumaru was stunned this miko, kagome, as she had definately put it, had when right up to him and said that to his face. He help in the urge to break her neck and leave her to die slowly. After all Rin needed to be watched by someone. He glared and said "Ka-go-me, one you never gave me your name, so of course I could have not of used it. Second, you are in my lands, and I have the right to tell you what to do, when I wish. Also, you are not home, so that does not help you because I would kill you before you got to blink, I could easily find someone else to watch Rin."

Kagome sighed her anger now gone. "Fine let us get going then, I wish to leave and get there as soon as possible if you please." She say him nod and grabbed her bag and followed him as he lead the way. 'Sometime I wonder if he really is all that emotionless under all that ice...guess I'll just have to find out." Kagome formed a plan in her head, as the continued their journey to the palace.

Sorry if this chapter is kinda short I only had an hour to right it. And I have homecoming on Saturday and I have to be in a parade on Friday and oh it's not cool so I need my 7 hours. Plus, tomorrow is James Bond Day! We have to dress up as James Bond or whatever but since I'm a girl... I'm Bond... Jamie Bond. Fofl I think that is so funny. Monday was Un-Matching Day... Tuesday was Western Day, Today was School Color Day (Blue & Gold), and Friday is Class Color Day! Freshman are Red so... Yay! Well I have to go I'll try and write more later. Also, I like this guy, and I'm a chicken so laugh if you want to. But, my friends say he likes me but I say no and they know I like him. I don't want to ask him out because you know he might say no lol and I don't want to ask him to homecoming because he's probably not going. So what should I do? Help me out here people if you have some advice! Please!

Love you all,

Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness


	3. Are We There Yet?

Hey people I felt like writing because this is my last day I can write, for a while. I'm riding the bus home with my friend tomorrow... the guy I like rides that bus too... yay. Lol. Anyway, less talky more writing...here you go.

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed for about the hundredth time. They had been walking for hours and she was tired. "Sesshoumaru...are we there yet?" She asked.

"Almost so stop your sighing and whining...Kagome..." He answered. 'And I thought my _half_ brother was annoying, at least she's quiet most of the time. Unlike Rin.' "We will be there when we get to the end of this forest up here, near the clearing." He continued.

'Finally, wow he said my name. That's interesting I didn't actually think he'd listen to me. Hmm, I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? Wait... no I don't, let's not think about him.' She looked down at the ground. "Okay then, I can't wait to see Rin again!" She said putting fake happiness into her words, though she couldn't even bring herself to smile. 'Inuyasha, I bet your seeing Kikyo again aren't you? I don't belong here, I should help find the rest of the jewel shards quickly and then give him the shikon no tama and leave for good.'

"You need to stop thinking about him...he'll bring you nothing but pain." Sesshoumaru said while stopping.

She looked up confused. "What are talking about?" Kagome said looking a different direction. 'How did he know I was thinking about Inuyasha? He can't read minds can he?'

"...Kagome... don't play stupid with this Sesshoumaru. I can tell you are upset, I can sense it in your aura, if not that, I can defiantly smell your unshed tears. Who else would make you upset besides my half brother, the monk and demon slayer I know would never do anything to upset you of all people." After that he continued walking out of the forest and looking up at his castle. 'Why do I even try to comfort her? Rin has defiantly made me start to go soft. Her sadness does bring this horrid feeling to my senses, it does give me this feeling where I just want her to stop and be happy. I have to get away from them both. Stupid humans.

All she did was blink. 'Was he, in some odd way, comforting her it sure did seem that way. And well she didn't feel so bad anymore. Well, no more Inuyasha, it's not right to think about him. Not now at least.' She just followed him, a smile on her face. 'Sesshoumaru... maybe just maybe, I can brake through your ice cold heart and see how you really are. With some help from Rin at least...'

He sensed the sadness in her aura was gone, it calmed him a bit. Even just having her near him was calming in a weird way. He saw the sun starting to set and decided it was time to get inside.

As they walked through the gates Kagome swore she saw the gards glaring at her from the corner of her eyes. 'Why does everyone hate humans? We never did anything to them... well not that I know of.'

Just then a little girl in a orange and white kimono came running up to her and jumped at her. "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome knowing what was going to happen grabbed her and spined around and hugged her. "Rin! Oh I missed you! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" She laughed. 'If only Shippo was here too. He would have loved to see Rin too.'

"Rin has missed Kagome very much! Lord Sesshoumaru promised Rin she'd get to see you again! And now Rin gets to! How long are you staying Kagome? Kagome will love being here it's nice. Does Kagome want to go pick flowers with Rin and play with Rin?" She asked all in one breath.

"One question at a time Rin. Anyway, I'm staying here for a few days so we can do whatever you want while I'm here okay?" She said.

"Yay Rin is happy! Can Kagome be Rin's mommy while she's here? Please! Rin wants a mommy, she has a daddy. Lord Sesshoumaru is Rin's daddy."

Kagome was a bit shocked to say. Sesshoumaru? Rin's new father? Woh that's odd, he wouldn't do that would he? 'Well I can't say no to a little girl like this, it would just be cruel and it's just for while I'm here what harm can it do?' "Sure Rin. I'd love to be your mom for while I'm here." She said as Rin hugged her again and she set her down.

Sesshoumaru stood patiently waiting for them. 'This is going to be longer than I thought.' "Rin, let's show Kagome to her room."

"Yay, she should have the room near Rin's!" She ran off to go wait by the room.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for letting me stay here. Rin reminds me of Shippo so I'm sure I'll have no problem watching her while your gone." She inwardly sighed. 'I hope there's somewhere I can bathe near. I need to relax some. All that walking tiered me out a lot.'

He only nodded opening a door. "Here is where you will be staying. My room is across the hall from yours and Rin's is next to yours. You can enter her room threw the door on the right. There is a hot springs threw the door on your left if you wish to use it. You will wear the kimonos supplied in the drawers, not the things you are wearing now. They are not appropriate and is a bad influence on Rin, I do not wish to have her thinking she can wear such indecent clothing. You may get settled someone will come and get you in about an hours time for dinner." He said as he walked out closing the door. 'I might as well get ready for the meeting with the southern lord...'

Kagome was speechless when she walked into the room. It was all shades of blue. The bedding was made out of a sky blue silk and many pillows covered it in many shades of blue and white. The walls were decorated with small light blue flowers on the top and dark blue ones on the bottom. There was also a door that led to a balcony where she could see the gardens below. She walked out there and took a deep breath watching the sun finally set... she knew she was going to defiantly like it here...

So, how do you guys like this chapter? I spent 1½ hours working on it. I was on a role man! Yeah! I just had too many ideas at once and had to type really fast or was going to catch up with myself and I wouldn't remember what to type lol. Well, I have to get 7 hours of sleep! Ja-ne!

Aleu The Silver Wolf


	4. Getting Around

Hey everybody, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been having the busiest life. It's a long story but I'll make it short for you. First off, I went to my dad's for almost a whole week, and during that time I broke up with my boyfriend. Sad I know. Tear But, he was an ass anyway. Pardon my french if any of you people aren't use to swearing. Then, I was messing around during that time and 'supposedly bruised my rib really bad. But the doctor was being weird and wouldn't take X-rays because he's wack. I was told by my mother and some people that I probably cracked it. (Oh, and if you wanted to know, I went to the doctors about... hmm a month and a half after...) But, I'm getting better! Also, I was failing 3 classes so... don't freak on me for that I still need to get them up more, and my friends had birthday parties I had to go to... trust me my friends would have been quite harmful, if I didn't attend. Then last but definitely not least I had to work a lot, and it was so not fair! Trust me. But, now that I'm done complaining... here's my next chapter!!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, they are all Rumiko Takahashi's, whom we all love an adore for making the show 'Inuyasha'!!! claps

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Until Next Time**

**Chapter 4**

**Last Time:** _Kagome was speechless when she walked into the room. It was all shades of blue. The bedding was made out of a sky blue silk and many pillows covered it in many shades of blue and white. The walls were decorated with small light blue flowers on the top and dark blue ones on the bottom. There was also a door that led to a balcony where she could see the gardens below. She walked out there and took a deep breath watching the sun finally set... she knew she was going to defiantly like it here._

Sesshoumaru sat in his study thinking about what to do with Kagome. Sure he did bring her there to watch Rin but there was something else, something that made him just go to her. Maybe it was her bravery to stand up to him, ever shoot one of her damn arrows at him. It wasn't like him, not at all, and he sure as hell didn't like it. 'She's so confusing... never in my life have I met a human like her... not that it's a good thing...' He just couldn't get her out of his head, he stood up and looked out the window at the garden. It did always, in a way seem calm him, it was his mother's garden and it was the only thing left that he had of her. He took a noticeably deep breath and sat back down, only to start thinking about the miko once more.

Kagome walked into the room with the hot springs after gathering a kimono out of the dresser Sesshoumaru had told her about. She smiled and took off her clothes and folded them neatly, setting them on a dry area. She slowly got into the steamy hot water and sighed. 'An indoor hot springs... now that's luxury anyone would want.' Her thoughts drifted to Sesshoumaru and what he was probably doing for a while, and then fell into a light sleep.

She woke up a while later and then remembered Sesshoumaru was going to send someone for dinner. She then jumped out of the hot springs, dried off, and put on the kimono she picked out before. She ran back into the room and brushed her hair quickly and put it into a messy bun. Just as she opened the door, Sesshoumaru was standing there looking at her. She 'eeped' in surprise and took a step back.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru... sama I just was about to go and see if anyone was coming soon thinking I was a bit late. I kinda fell asleep in the hot springs for a bit. So, yeah... what are you doing here? I thought were going to send a servant?"

"I decided to come, myself, seeing I had enough time. And I was going to show you around the castle a bit." He said thinking about how beautiful the kimono made her look, instead of those other odd clothes she was wearing. 'Grr, why do I always think about her... stupid emotions.'

"Oh, okay then. Well then let's go, I didn't know that the emotionless lord of the western lands could be so... kind." She said smiling at him, then hooking her arm in his. "Which way first?" She said looking down both hallways. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't as cold and mean as people say? Maybe they just don't know him...'

"This way," he said motioning to the left. After lifting an eyebrow at her for linking arms with him, he shook his head and walked with her telling and showing her each room. 'This girl Kagome... she entertains me, maybe I shall keep her a bit longer then planed. She is quite confident I will not harm her no matter what. We shall see how far this goes.' He laughed to himself.

Okay, as you can see I have decided against making a one-shot... and I'm sorry for this chapter being a bit short...well to me it was. Anyway, I'm thinking I will wrap this fanfiction up soon and do only a few more chapters. Well R&R please! I love getting reviews! They make me to happy! Well, Ja-ne everyone! Hope to hear from you on my story! Also, I almost forgot... I will be posting some stories I have read that people have told me about! Then maybe you will read them too! Bye!

Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness


	5. Sorry?

Hey everyone! The next chapter is up already! Yeah! I have been writing more because... I love you people more than my school! So here you guys go!!!

**Until Next Time**

**Chapter 5**

**Last Time: **_"This way," he said motioning to the left. After lifting an eyebrow at her for linking arms with him, he shook his head and walked with her telling and showing her each room. 'This girl Kagome... she entertains me, maybe I shall keep her a bit longer then planed. She is quite confident I will not harm her no matter what. We shall see how far this goes.' He laughed to himself._

After Sesshoumaru showed Kagome the entire palace, they sat down in the dinning hall for dinner. She was amazed the room was huge! Definitely big enough to fit two Sesshoumarus in his full form. It was quite amazing. As they started eating, (Yes, in this fanfiction I'm making Sesshoumaru eat... but I'm not saying what. Because, I don't know what he would want.) Kagome couldn't help but notice Sesshoumaru look at her, from the corner of her eye, every once in a while. It was really starting to bug her. 'What the hell makes me so interesting when I'm eating?! What is up with him... that's it!' She sat up straight and looked at him setting her chopsticks down, not so nicely.

"What the hell is so interesting about me eating that makes you keep looking at me?! Huh?!" She asked glaring, not liking the look she was getting from him. It was one of those innocent little... 'What are you talking about, I didn't do anything' looks.

"Well if you really want to know... I just think you look very nice. Instead of those _other_ clothes you were wearing before. It's different, and I personally think you should dress in a kimono like that more often." He said and then continued eating after catching the blush that spread across her cheeks. 'Hm, what now little miko? What now...'

She just sat there astounded and blushing like mad at what the ice prince had just said. 'He just complimented me... oh my god! What happened... did I miss something? Wait, what is up with him lately... in the hallway I grabbed his arm... I was expecting a reaction. But... I didn't really get one. Why was he being all nice to me? Did the ice prince like a mere human? No, it wasn't possible... or was it?' She grinned as a plan formed in her head to find out if what she thought was true.

'What is she ginning about?' He wondered as he looked at her once more before finishing off his plate and pushing it away for the servant to get it later. He coughed to get her attention and looked at her plate.

"Oh, sorry" She said as she also pushed her plate away. She smiled and asked, "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk through your gardens with me? I still would like to go outside before getting ready for bed, and I would like someone maybe to come with me." She asked looking at the door and then back at him.

He thought about it for a while. "Sure, I will accompany you," He answered. 'What is she up to...'

When they got to the gardens Kagome was amazed, it was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. It was a full moon that night and the fireflies were everywhere. 'There are so many! Oh my god it's so wonderful! How could Sesshoumaru have a garden so beautiful?' She turned to look at him and swear she had caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. She shrugged it off. "It's so beautiful, thank you for coming out here with me Sesshoumaru. It means a lot to me to be able to see this with someone else."

"It was my mother's garden," he said looking around. "I will never let anything happen to it, it's the only thing I have left of her." He continued not looking at her. 'Why am I telling her this...I never told anyone about this garden.' He sighed to himself. 'I don't know why but I do feel comfortable with her, this... human miko. It's odd, I've never felt comfort with anyone but my mother. And a human of all things...'

Kagome was shocked, Sesshoumaru had just opened up to her, She felt so bad for him. 'Oh my god, poor Sesshoumaru. Why did I even ask. He looks so sad to me, he may be emotionless at times, for god sake most of the time! But, I can see him now... he's not really that way under all that ice.' She walked up to him with that last thought and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

He just stood there for a few seconds and then hugged her back resting his head on hers. 'Why I'm I doing this? It's so odd but it just feels right.'

"There is no reason for you, Kagome, to be sorry..." He whispered to her.

Unknown to the two, there was a pair of golden eyes watching them from a distance...

So, what did you guys think of that chapter? I sure did like it, man, all these ideas were swarming in my head and one just really caught my attention ha ha and you will find out what that idea is in the next chapter! Well, so long! I'll write more A.S.A.P.!! Ja-ne!

Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness


	6. Until Next Time

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so special! I just wanted to tell you the two top reviewers I've had! They both have stuck with me and reviewed a lot! And those people are...

Zutara Lover And S.T. Nickolian!!!

Hurray! Thank you so much! You guys are the best reviewers an author could ever want! I love you all!

Also, I've only gotten one story so far, but hopefully there will be more! The one I've read so far is called "Unemployed Guardian Angel" by Zutara Lover. It's a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfiction. And it's so cute, yet sad. But I love it and I think you guys should read and REVIEW on it... lol. Well might as well get started on this chapter... I have some ideas beginning to jump around.

**Until Next Time**

Chapter 6

**Last Time: **_He just stood there for a few seconds and then hugged her back resting his head on hers. 'Why I'm I doing this? It's so odd but it just feels right.' _

"_There is no reason for you, Kagome, to be sorry..." He whispered to her. _

_Unknown to the two, there was a pair of golden eyes watching them from a distance..._

'What is that wench doing? How could she?' He growled from behind the bushes. As he looked again he saw Kagome hug his brother and then watched him hug her back. 'No! This can't be happening, he... she... grrr...' Inuyasha got up and walked away from the scene. He looked down at the ground with sadness, now he knew how Kagome felt every time she caught him with Kikyo. That was the reason he didn't lash out like he usually did when he saw his brother. He looked up at the full moon, and sighed. 'Still, I will get her back. But not now... not until, I get help.' He grinned.

Kagome sighed into Sesshoumaru's kimono, he smelt so good, like, fresh air and rain. It made her nose tingle, but in a good way. 'I can't believe he's hugging me. It's not possible, but he's really here, hugging me under a full moon, surrounded by flowers and lightning bugs. Just as I always wanted to with... Inuyasha. No, but this wasn't him... this was... his brother. They are so different, yet so similar.' She shook her head to rid of her thoughts of Inuyasha and cherished the moment that she didn't think would ever happen.

Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes just to lose himself in her sent. So, different from most other humans who always smelt horrid. She smelt like Cherry blossoms and red roses, such a unique smell. It calmed him so much he just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to hold her forever, but she was his brother's. Though he knew of his trips to go see the dead bitch, and leave Kagome. He was a fool, to chose the dead over the living, a complete fool. He felt her shiver from the cold and thought they should go in as much as he didn't want to let her go, he did.

"Kagome... we should go inside, it's getting cold out." he said in a soft tone. She looked up at him with a sad smile and nodded. 'God, I'm going wack over a human... stupid father. Now it runs in the family.' He laughed in his head.

As, they started walking back, Kagome looked around to make sure no one was looking. Sesshoumaru had seen her look around cautiously but paid no mind to it, until, he felt a small hand take his. He turned his head toward her and saw her looking away with a blush on her face. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers with a smirk on his face as she looked at him. She blushed even more, and looked away again as she walked closer to him and leaned her head on his arm.

They went inside and noticed everyone was sleeping already and that they had been out side for sometime. So they walked together to Kagome's room. Then they finally separated and Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Thank you for the wonderful day, I had a great day with you." she said as she twiddled her finger behind her back, blushing a little.

"Your welcome, the pleasure was all mine, Kagome." He smiled a little. 'Hm, little miko, you started this. Now... I will finish it.' He looked down at her and continued, "Kagome..." after she had looked at the ground.

"Huh?" She looked up and he leaned forward catching his lips with her own. She gasped but calmed down and kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. She pulled away first, her face filled with shock. He grinned at her. "Until next time..." And walked away to his own bed chambers, and she went to hers with dreams of a tall taiyoukai that had captured her heart in a matter of seconds.

Hey, everyone what did you think? I finally finished! I'm so happy! So, do you guys think I should make a sequel? So, you people can find out what happens to Kagome? Or what about Inuyasha and his revenge? Or... should I just leave that up to your guys and your imagination?! Well, it's up to you guys and what your reviews say! Ja-ne!

Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness


End file.
